


kintsukuroi

by mandobls



Series: one word prompts [3]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandobls/pseuds/mandobls
Summary: kintsukuroi // 金繕い (japanese, n.) - “to repair with gold”; the art of repairing pottery with gold or silver lacquer and understanding that the piece is more beautiful for having been broken
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Series: one word prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682899
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	kintsukuroi

**Author's Note:**

> request: kintsukuroi with mando? 🥺

din has had a hard life.

the sound of blasters rings through his dreams. he can’t escape the scars that litter his skin.

no child should ever have to watch their home burn.

he lies awake at night, still, scared to sleep. so many years after his helmet was lifted, his duty as a cold-blooded hunter revoked. his parents, fearful expressions _burned_ into the backs of his eyelids, pain and suffering he can remember the taste of. like smoke and sweat and all the things he spent the greater part of his life drowning himself in.

he still flinches when something loud fills the air, reaching for a holster, a blaster that isn’t there. when anyone reaches for his face he jerks back or grabs their wrist with a grip so tight he has to apologize. everything, _everything_ is too much. the things he never knew to be normal scare him, alerting him of an enemy that isn’t–or never was–there.

was it all worth it? the pain, the trauma. both emotional and physical. he wonders sometimes.

but one looks at her and he knows that it was.

when he can’t sleep she’s awake next to him, hands running through his hair, down his back. 

she brings him back to reality when he reaches for his non-existent rifle, placing a hand on his shoulder and showing him that everything is okay.

her smile seems to make any mental or physical scar disappear, just _bright_ and _beautiful_ and _her_ and everything that he gave up his old life for.

she loves him. and he couldn’t be any happier to admit that he loves her.

and maybe healing is worth it.

 _she_ is worth it.


End file.
